Love and Protection
by Thin-K
Summary: Oneshot. Snape's cover has been blown. Worse, the Dark Lord found out exactly how to get to him. With Draco under the imperius curse, a massive amount of the emotions are sure to surface.


**Love and Protection.**

**By: K**

"What do you think you're doing?"

I push him against the wall. Immobilizing his hands with my own. What has gotten into him to attack me in my room? Me… He knows he can trust me.

Unless…

I look in his eyes. His normal gray orbs are clouded. Almost black. I hold my breath. I can see nothing of the boy he actually is. Before me stands a boy, no a young man, who is ready to kill…

Imperius… So _he_ knows… Why else would he curse him? Why else would he let him attack me? He knows I've betrayed him. And he knows how much I secretly care about this kid… Otherwise he would never have used him. He would have called me and tortured me himself once I would have set one foot on the graveyard…

I close my eyes for a second. Taking a deep breath, calming me…

"Come back Dray… Fight it, I know you can. Don't let him take that much control. You are stronger than to be a mere puppet that bows for his every wishes…"

For a moment I thought I saw the gray in his eyes return, but when he, Heaven knows where he found the strength, pushes me backwards, I know that it is nearly impossible to bring him back…

I fall flat on my back. He's hovering above me. His wand aimed at my heart.

So, this is it? Darco is going to kill me. Voldemort will be pleased…

But I'm not going to go down without a fight… Even though it means fighting the boy I love… I can see it when he's going to cast the killing curse. Even if he's under the Imperius curse, there is one little movement that always betrays you. A twitch of your eyelids.

I have only one little chance of surviving. Rolling away, I can hear him swear. He turns around only to find me already on my feet, wand aimed at him.

His a wand flies out of his hands. Handy if you are a Master in Occlumens and you can perform non-verbal spells.

I drive him back against the wall. His eyes still clouded with the will to kill. But I won't let him. I won't allow him to stay a doll in the hands of Voldemort… I won't allow him to kill and taint his hands with blood. I won't let them steal away his purity.

My mind is racing. I have to do something. But what? What can I do? What can I possibly do to get him back to normal?

I can see he's going to attack me again. Wandless, but still…

And suddenly I lean forwards. Capturing his lips in a desperate kiss. I can't lose him… I don't know what made me do this. Yet when I hear him moan I know that I've succeeded.

I pull away and look at him. His eyes open ever so slowly and I can't help but smile when I see the gray of his eyes again… However that smile disappears like snow before the sun when I see the confusion in his orbs.

I guide him gently to one of the chairs. Pouring him a drink. Explaining what Voldemort had done. What he had almost done.

The ghostly look on his face is enough to break my heart. I place my hand on his shoulder, noticing immediately how he tenses.

"Don't be afraid… Not of me…"

Finally he tilts his head. After I told him what had happened, he had refused to look at me.

Tears are shimmering in his eyes. And I place my arm around his shoulder, pulling him close. His head resting on my shoulder. My hands rubbing his back. Calming him. After a couple of minutes I feel him relax against me.

"So, how did you bring me back?"

He leaves my embrace to look at me. I turn my head, not able to look in his eyes.

And suddenly I feel a wave of feelings overwhelm me. My eyes shoot open. And a gentle hand takes my chin and lifts my head.

He has lowered his defense shields. Allowing me to feel exactly what he feels for me.

I close my eyes. This is all I ever wanted. His love. And now he offers it to me. A smile graces my lips when I lower my shields as well. I can hear him hold his breath.

And then he's in my arms. Sniffling softly. Burying his head in the nap of my shoulder. I hold him close. Whispering comforting words. Kissing the top of his head softly.

"Don't let him get me again… Please… Don't let me go back…"

I cradle him even closer in my arms.

"Don't worry. I won't let you go back. I'll protect you. He won't get you…"

You gently place your lips on mine. A soft murmur against them.

"I love you…"

I smile and deepen our kiss.

When we pull away, you close your eyes and rest your head on my chest. My hands start stroking your hair.

"I love you too. Always have…"

A soft moan escapes your lips and I know that we'll be alright. I won't let them get you. I promise…

&The End&


End file.
